Entities, such as businesses and governments, often collect and/or generate large amounts of data. The data may relate to business transaction records, research information, media files, customer information, and the like. As data accumulates, the entities often store data in archival data storage devices, such as hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, flash memory devices, and magnetic tape data storage devices (e.g., data cartridges, data cassettes, etc.). The archival data storage devices may be stored in remote facilities, such as warehouses or secure data centers. If certain archived data is later needed by the entity, the entity may locate the appropriate archival data device, connect the archival data device to a computing system (e.g., a desktop computer, a server, a laptop, etc.), and access the archived data via the computing system.